


Steven Gerrard and the Philosopher's Stone

by LadyoftheKnight349



Series: Footballers and Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Evil Ron Weasley, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter is a Brat, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: At Eleven years old, Steven Gerrard is accepted into Hogwarts school with his two best friends, Jamelia 'Jamie' Carragher and Michael 'Mickey' Owen, and are sorted into different houses. Meeting Manchester United's Class of '92 before their infamous rivalry, they befriend the Manchester lads and form a tight friendship instead.Befriending Hannah Potter, the verbally abused twin of the Boy Who Lived, and her friends, Steven, Jamie, Mickey and the '92 boysAlso, the youngsters gain their soulmarks, Steven's being 'Your accent's cute' and Hannah's is 'You've got gorgeous eyes'...





	Steven Gerrard and the Philosopher's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me the other day when I was reading through Stevie's Wiki page looking for more concrete facts to use on another fic I was working on. Basically, I figured since the Harry Potter books are set in the 1990's, Steven and Harry would be the same age and Steven was at Hogwarts with Harry.
> 
> Basically at eleven, in this AU, you gain your soulmark with a phrase that only your soulmate would tell you. Steven meets Harry's neglected twin sister, Hannah, and she say's she likes his accent by the very words on Steven's forearm. Steven admits a truth about her eyes with the same on Hannah's wrist.
> 
> Steven, Jamie (a girl in this), Michael, Gary, David, Phil, Nicky, Ryan and Paul will eventually play football in their later lives. Their studies at both the MUFC and LFC Academies aren't affected by their magical schooling as Minerva McGonagall has connections to LFC through her younger cousin, Kenny Dalglish, and helps Hannah escape the Magical world when she leaves with Steven at seventeen after she's had enough of her brother's big-head after the war is over.
> 
> Also, things aren't always what they seem with Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, Stevie and his friends realize this in their first year...

Pulling his trunk behind him, Steven George 'Stevie' Gerrard grunted and swore in Scouse as he dropped it on his foot "just say you need a hand, Stevie" an amused Scouse-Irish accent said "piss off, Carra" Jamelia 'Jamie' Lee Duncan Carragher rolled her eyes "Mickey, grab one end, I'll get the other" another boy with soft brown hair grabbed his side of Steven's trunk while Jamie grabbed the other, both easily heaved Steven's trunk onto the rack above his head "thanks..." "Stevie, just ask for help, will you?" Michael shook his head "well...didn't realize Hogwarts accepted Scouse Scum" a snide Mancunian accent said "who the fuck're ye?" Jamie's accent came out more Irish when she got annoyed "back of, Gaz. Hillsborough weren't their fault" a boy with sandy blonde hair stood beside him in the Hogwarts uniform with blue and bronze on his sweater and a blue and bronze tie "sorry about him, I'm Phil Neville, you just met me older brother Gary" Phil gave a look at his brother "I'm Steven, that's Jamie and Michael" Jamie stuck her middle finger up at Gary for what he said about her Scouse heritage.

"Yeah, you'd think with him being fifteen he'd think before he spoke" Phil rolled his eyes "what house ye in, Neville?" Jamie snarked "I'm Slytherin, Phil's Ravenclaw" "having a party without us, I'm hurt" a ginger boy smirked "piss off, Scholesey" Gary said "hey, guess who made Giggs Head Boy this year?" Gary and Phil looked at each other and shrugged "not like Gary'll listen to him" Phil said "who're the kiddies?" "Steven, Jamie and Michael. They're from Liverpool" the ginger boy nodded "name's Paul Scholes" as Paul said his name, Steven looked away and out the window so none of his friends could see his tears "it's a little hard for Steven, Paul. His cousin had your name in his before he was killed two years ago" Michael explained "Jon-Paul Gilhooley" Steven mumbled, trying to keep his tears from falling.

"He'll always be with you, Steven" Phil assured, smiling at the younger boy as their other two friends joined them "that's David and Ryan, Ryan's head boy now" the strangest friendship between six Mancunian boys and three Scouse kids began that journey to Hogwarts. But there were rumours of the Potter twins beginning Hogwarts as well, but not many really liked Harry Potter as his fame as the 'Boy Who Lived' had gone to his head unlike his twin sister, Hannah. Hannah was a sweet, kind-hearted girl with red hair and soft blue eyes, many saw Lily's reflection with James's eyes and personality, a girl with red hair appeared in the doorway with another who had bushy brunette hair "you don't mind, do you? Hannah can't be near her brother" the brunette said, Ryan nodded as he looked concerned for the young redheaded girl "what're your names?" Gary asked "I'm Hermione Granger, that's Hannah Potter" Hermione was quite talkative, but Nicky was similar to her in a way "Hannah, what house are you going to be in?" Michael asked "I-I dunno, hopefully not Harry's" Gary's heart broke. How could a sibling treat their sibling like that? Even the Gallagher brothers gave the some respect and they fought like Tom and Jerry, but he couldn't see Gary treating Phil like that.

* * *

Arriving at Hogsmede station, the six Manchester lads went to the carriages whereas Jamie, Steven, Michael, Hermione and Hannah went to the boats to cross the lake "what house you going to, Hannah?" Jamie asked "I'm not sure, hopefully away from my asshole brother" Hannah then saw the boots Jamie was wearing "you play football?" Jamie nodded "aye, for Liverpool Academy. These two do as well" she made a thumb gesture at the two boys


End file.
